The Remains of the Platypus
Craziness has ensued in Danville and no one has any idea what’s going on. The wackiness unfolds when Phineas and Ferb create Cheese-topia, Doofenshmirtz makes Perry his butler with his Butler-inator, and Carl is trapped by Doof while in a squirrel costume. All is explained, in an episode of Phineas and Ferb that starts at the end and works its way back to the beginning. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his underwear cheering about how he can finally take-over the Tri-State Area with joy that suddenly a machine that contains little saw and the Buckingham palace group that starts a party. Linda comes by and Carl tells her it's not how it looks that she give Perry's hat to and leaves. Linda states it can't get any weirder until she gets a call from Candace that says that the giant cheese is still there but the people have flee that Linda ask what people. Five minutes earlier at 4:50 pm, it reveals a group of people run from Major Monogram who has had an allergic reaction but had still won first place at a cheese eating contest in the backyard. Candace is on the phone to Mom as she wonders what has happened to him. Fifteen minutes earlier at 4:35 pm, Carl tries to contact Major Monogram about Perry joining Doofenshmirtz but was shocked to see him joined the cheese eating contest and starts eating cheese that causes his body to swollen. Songs *''Cheese-topia'' *''Perry's Hat'' *''My Wettest Friend'' (Instrumental) End Credits First verse of Cheese-topia Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in his underwear! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-the-remains-of-the-platypus/EP009488470261 *Clips from the episode were first shown on an episode of Disney 365. Some images of this episode were seen in a Spanish promo from January 2012. *The title card for this episode appears horizontaly reversed, then it appears correctly spelled. *It is revealed that Major Monogram is allergic to cheese, even though he loves eating it. He is the third character shown to have the inability to eat dairy. The first two were Candace and Doofenshmirtz ("Candace Loses Her Head" and "I Scream, You Scream"). *It is revealed that Carl goes to squirrel conventions. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is one of the few characters to be shown in underwear (Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Agent P, Norm, Irving, and Ferb). Production Information *This is the second-longest an episode (along with "Escape from Phineas Tower") that has had its segments aired separately. *This is Zac Moncrief's first episode he directed in Season 3, and the third one he wrote and storyboarded. ("Gaming the System", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on February 17, 2012. International Premieres *December 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors *Perry's hat changes sizes throughout the episode. Once it is shown to be the size of a hand, and another part is shown when his hat is larger. *When Perry fights Doof, the text that he wrote on his chest disappears. *Phineas says "Dump it there like a caged guy in a squirrel costume," and then refers to it as a metaphor, but it is a simile. Continuity *This is the second time that an episode doesn't start from the beginning. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth time Doofenshmirtz is seen with his underwear. ("Tip of the Day, "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Monster from the Id") *This is the third episode that opens at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy") *Perry wears clothes again. ("Vanessassary Roughness", "She's the Mayor", "Skiddley Whiffers") *Agent T (turkey) is mentioned again. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Second time Phineas wonders where their creation went. ("No More Bunny Business") *Adyson mentioned that they giving fliers again. ("The Lemonade Stand") *The instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard during the montage showing Perry acting as Doofenshmirtz's butler. *Buford is trying to be clever with word play again. ("De Plane! De Plane!", "Gi-Ants") *This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries or makes Perry his minion. ( "Day of the Living Gelatin") Allusions *''Memento'' - This film used a similar gimmick of playing its events out of order. *''The Remains of the Day'' - The title may be a pun on the Academy Award-nominated 1993 drama. Set in 1950s England, the said film is told in a series of flashbacks to WWII. *''Forrest Gump'' - During one scene as Perry's hat is drifting around the city in the atmospheric current, Forrest can briefly be seen standing at a bus stop as an arriving bus pulls into the curb. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Additional voices: References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes